Disciplinary Leader of Hogwarts
by Cookie-rookie
Summary: Hibari Kyouya had never met a more undisciplined school in his life, but do not worry, he'll discipline them all. OOCness, minor crack, character violence, and some crude language. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disciplinary Leader of Hogwarts**

**Main character**: Hibari Kyouya

**Rating**: T with character violence

**Warnings**: Character violence, language, minor OOC, some Japanese language, and crack

**Pairings**: None

**Summary**: Hibari Kyouya had never met a more undisciplined school in his life, but don't worry, he'll discipline them all. HP x KHR cross

**Disclaimer**: Hitman Reborn and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

"_Blah"_ Japanese

"Blah" English

/

Hibari stared with disinterest as Malfoy began to scream in terror.

"Y-you fiend! Wait until my father hears of this!" His voice pitched a higher note as his face began to grow redder "you will regret thi-"

"I'll bite you to death" Hibari said as a wicked grin appeared upon his face.

Suddenly all the color that Malfoy had gained in anger disappeared as he saw the Asian slowly start approaching him.

"S-stay away!" he took out his wand, his hands shaking "I'm warning you" a spell came upon his lips but it was too late, Hibari Kyouya had bitten Malfoy.

"Stop this!" Hermione screamed as she realized that Hibari wasn't about to let up on his beating of Malfoy. "You'll kill him!" She took out her wand and fired a stunning spell at Hibari.

Only, Hibari wasn't there any more, he had anticipated the attack and dodged, what also helped was that the attack was so irritatingly slow.

"For disrupting discipline" A heated glare was aimed at Hermione, "I'll bite you to death" and with that, Hibari sung a tonfa at her face, only to back away last minute to avoid an attack to his side.

"Stay away from her!" a red headed boy shouted as he began to run into the compartment, a brunette boy followed closely behind him.

"Hermione are you all right?" The brunette asked as he looked Hibari over, suspicion on his face.

"What house are you in?!" the red head shouted at Hibari, his face starting to turn the same color as his hair "For attacking a perfect you will get points taken away!"

Hibari pondered on this for a few moments before breaking out into a shrewd grin.

"You are the one that does the discipline around here" He stated as he looked her over.

Hermione nodded in conformation, "Yes, I am, now-"

She was cut off by Hibari.

"If I take you out, then I'll be the one responsible for discipline" Hibari took a step forward, easing himself into fighting position. "The baby said so".

The trio that stood before looked slightly confused.

"Baby?" the brunette whispered.

"I'm a perfect too!" The red head placed himself in front of Hermione "If you want to get to her than you got to go through me first!" he shouted as he pointed his wand at Hibari.

The smirk grew wider on Hibari's face, "Fine, I'll bite you both".

The brunette also placed himself in front of the Hermione and the red head.

Suddenly three spells were fired at Hibari. Unfortunately for the trio, Hibari simply side-stepped the combined attack.

A dark look was tossed to the trio as Hibari let his teeth shine through his smirk. "I'll bite you all to death"

/

The hall was silent as the Hogwarts students awaited the arrival for the transfers.

"Harry!" One of the Gryffindor shouted as the golden trio approached the table. "What happened to your face?!" a look was passed towards Hermione and Ron's faces too. "What happened to you guys?" looks from all around the hall were tossed toward the Gryffindor table.

Hermione scowled and Ron fumed at the question. It was up to Harry to fill in the rest of the information.

"We met one of the transfer students"

Seamus smiled. "What were they like?"

Ginny frowned "that still doesn't answer how your faces got that way"

Now it was Hermione's turn to answer as Harry blushed heavily at Ginny.

"Malfoy was planning to approach the transfer's part of the train" She said as she sat down across from Ginny. "The person in charge of their discipline caught him, I showed up" Hermione let out a huff. "As a Hogwarts perfect it is OUR responsibility to punish the student s of OUR school, not to allow another student from a different school to punish OUR students" She emphasized angrily, arms crossed over her chest.

Ron took over "Hermione tried to save the evil little git" He sat down next to Hermione.

"The transfer student attacked her, then we came by and rushed in to save her and Malfoy" Harry said as he took the other seat next to Hermione.

"Then he attacked us all and took away Ron's and I's perfect badge announcing us as incapable as doing our job" Hermione puffed out, as she glared at the empty plates in front of her.

"Then he beat the snots out of all of us again" Ron finished as he looked at Ginny.

"So why are your faces still like that?" She asked her brother and friends.

"We were on our way to Madam Pomfrey, then _Snape_ appeared" Harry muttered, and that was the end of the conversation for everyone knew what happened from there on.

Suddenly the hall went quiet as Dumbledore stood up.

"Let us give a warm welcome to our transfers from Japan" His voiced boomed out and the doors to the Great hall swung open.

Seven people walked into the great hall.

"Which one was the one that took your badges?" Neville asked as he watched the group approach the stool where the sorting hat stood.

"He is not there" Hermione hissed angrily, the scowl still etched upon her face.

"Are they going to get sorted?" a random Gryffindor asked as the hat was picked up by Professor Snape.

The answer was given as Dumbledore started to speak.

"Our transfers have agreed to undergo a sorting" He paused as he stared at one of the transfers, "They would like a better understanding of the European Wizards and culture" he was still staring at one of the transfers, "That is why they agreed upon being sorting" he nodded towards Professor Snape.

"Cavallone, Dino" A beautiful blonde stepped up to the podium.

Many girls started to giggle and flutter their eyes at the pretty blonde.

"Ciao" Dino smiled warmly as he sat on the stool.

A sudden 'THUD' entered the hall followed by an _"Oni-san!"_

"S-Sorry" the blonde said as Snape grabbed him by the collar and placed him on the stool forcefully.

The rest of the hall tried to contain their laughter.

"I hope he is Gryffindor!" a random Gryffindor girl said as she fluttered her eyes at the blonde.

"I know!" Lavender said dreamily as the hat was placed onto the blonde.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and the Gryffindor table stood to applaud.

Harry noted that the loudest cheers came from the girls.

"Dokuro, Chrome" Snape said as the applauds started to die down.

A timid girl stepped out, her hand constantly fiddling with her skirt.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted, after it was placed on her head for a moment.

This time it was the Slytherins that cheered and hollered as Chrome walked over to the table.

Snape barely suppressed the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Gokudera, Hayato"

A boy with white hair and a mean look stepped out of the crowd. Tossing snarls and sneers at everyone in the hall.

Hayato stopped at the podium, looking onto the hat with heated hatred.

"You will place tenth and I in the same house" He threatened the hat.

Ron leaned over to whisper into Harry's ear. "Bet he is a slytherin"

Nodding his head Harry whispered back "Do you think his hair is naturally grey?"

The hat was placed upon the boys head.

"Hufflepuff!" A small queer of applauds sounded from the Hufflepuff tables.

"The poor things" Hermione whispered as the Hufflepuff table cowered from the foreigner.

Harry looked at Ron, "He's a Hufflepuff"

Ron scowled, "should've been a slytherin"

"Hibari, Kyouya"

The hall remained quiet as they waited for someone to step out of the group.

A small baby stood up on the stool and cleared his throat. "Hibari Kyouya is currently patrolling around the school and getting acquainted with the surroundings, please go onto to the next name"

Snape scowled at the baby but said nothing else.

"Why is a baby at the Professor tables?" Ron hissed to Hermione and Harry.

"We will find out later" Hermione then made a hushing noise as Snape began to read of the next name.

"Rokudo, Mukuro"

A quiet 'kufufu' was omitted and suddenly a boy with midnight hair appeared on the stool.

"Bet you that he and Chrome are siblings" Ron muttered into Harry's ear.

Harry nodded "He must be very quiet" Harry paused, "How did he get up there? I didn't even see him walk up to the podium"

"Slyhterin!" The hat shouted before it was placed upon the boys head

"Blimey!" Ron shouted, his voice silent compared to the cheers coming from the Slytherin table.

"Didn't even touch his head" Harry muttered.

The smirk on Snape's face only grew as his House gained more students.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

A nervous brunette approached the Hat.

"Hufflepuff" Ron and Harry said simultaneously.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

Cheers started again from the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, "Think the hats sick mate?"

"Probably" Harry replied as Tsunayoshi walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Yamamoto, Takashi"

Harry and Ron looked at the only boy left in the group.

"He seems nice" Harry said to Ron.

"Gryffindor!"

Applauds from the Gryffindor table started again as Yamamoto walked over, sitting next to the brunette and the blonde that were sorted before him.

Food started to appear on the tables.

Hermione looked to the transfers that were not sitting that far from the golden trio.

"Hello" Harry smiled at the exchange students.

"Hello! My name is Yamamoto Takashi, pleased to meet you!" Yamamoto laughed as he swung his arm around the brunette next to him.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna" Tsuna bowed politely at Hermione.

"I'm Dino Cavallone!" The blonde winked "I'm Tsuna's big brother" The girls sitting around the blonde sighed dreamily.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, call me Ron" Ron extended his hand and shook the exchange students hands.

Hermione coughed into her hand, "My name is Hermione Granger" a light blush appeared on her checks when Dino smiled at her.

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said. To his relief none of the transfers reacted to his name.

"Ne, Tsuna" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna. "Any idea of where Hibari-" he was cut off by the silver haired boy.

"Don't touch the Tenth so casually, baseball idiot!" Gokudera threw himself in between Tsuna and Yamamoto.

Yamamoto laughed as bombs were shoved into his face.

"Why are you sitting here?" Hermione asked "You should be sitting with your house!" she lectured shrewdly.

Gokudera was about to answer when the doors to the great hall flew open. A fluffy yellow bird flew into the wall.

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no."_ The bird sang before it landed on Dino's head.

"HIIIII!" Tsuna yelled as he started to look around constantly.

"Haha! Hibari is finally here!" Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera threw himself in front of Tsuna. "Don't worry! I'll protect you tenth!"

Harry looked around the Hall and noticed that only the transfer students seemed like they were prepared for an attack.

"It's him!" Hermione shouted and pointed to the figure approaching.

And true it was. The boy that had beaten them up was approaching the Professors tables carrying a black sack filled to the brim.

"EEKK! Hibari-san!" Tsuna hid under the table.

The crowd got louder as rumors were spread.

"Carnivore" This got the entire hall quiet, as the black sack was thrown in front of the podium. "I got all of the badges of the 'Perfects'" Outcry resounded all over, most of it from the Perfects, whose badges were taken. "I now have the rights to the disciplinary regulations of Hogwarts."

"Headmaster!" Hermione cried "This boy has-"Hermione quieted as Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Miss Granger," he looked at her "Hibari Kyouya was the disciplinary leader at his original school, I agreed with Professor Reborn here that if he was to take away all of the Perfects badge then Hibari would be able to fully take over and install his own disciplinary regimen." Dumbledore eyes twinkled as he looked down at Hibari. "My boy, you have missed your sorting" the old man smiled "Please step up here to get sorted" Hibari smirked and approached the stool.

"But Headmaster-"Hermione stopped as McGonagall looked at her shaking her head.

"Don't worry Hermione; we will talk to him later" Harry said as Hibari sat down onto the stool.

"At least the slimy git is terrified" Ron muttered and true to his words, Malfoy looked paler than snow.

"Hogwarts!" The hat shouted terror in its voice.

"Hogwarts?" Ron asked as the hall erupted in murmurs.

/

A/N: Read and Review.

Fequently asked questions, and there answers:

**Why no Lambo?**

He's a little kid. If I am correct then his age should be around 6, he is far too young to enter Hogwarts.

**Why not make TYL Lambo?**

That only lasts for 5-10 minutes. I don't want to make it so that the Bazooka went and malfunctioned, that would be too much work for me.

**I want TYL Lambo! Put him in!**

No. Think of the other TYL characters, you love them right? Then why torture them with a 5-6 year old Lambo.

**Why is Gokudera in Hufflepuff!? He is a BAMF! There is no such thing as a BAMF Hufflepuff!**

Gokudera is one of the many KHR characters that can go into all four houses. In actuality, I was thinking of these three houses for him: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. He is brave enough for Gryffindor but only when he wants to be (note: mainly for himself and his beloved Tenth), He has enough brains for Ravenclaw, but he doesn't like to show them off. So I believe Gokudera would reject that if the Sorting Hat said 'you would do great in Ravenclaw'. The main reason why he is in Hufflepuff is because I didn't want him to be in the same house as Tsuna, and that Gokudera would be shattering all the stereotypes about Hufflepuff. Also Hufflepuffs value hard work, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Gokudera has 2 of the four automatically, and if you were to add Tsuna into the mix then he has all four qualities.

**Chrome! A Slytherin?!**

I would have put her in Ravenclaw but to be placed in another house that is different from her dear Mukuro-sama, she would start a revolution. So I placed her in Slytherin.

**Yamamoto a Gryffindor? Mukuro a Slytherin? No complaints from me.**

Good. I was thinking about placing Yamamoto in Hufflepuff at first, but writing the dialogue between him a Gokudera would be time consuming.

**Dino, in Gryffindor? I have no complaints but please tell me your reasoning.**

Don't be shy me dear! I originally placed him in Hufflepuff but changed it to Gryffindor because they value bravery, daring, nerve, and chivalry. The guy has to have major balls, a lot of bravery (and maybe a death wish), to mess with Hibari like he does.

**You just said that a person has to have a lot of bravery to mess with Hibari. Then why place Mukuro in Slytherin?**

Mukuro a Gryffindor? Only in the crackliest story to ever exist. Mukuro isn't just brave to mess with Hibari, he is manipulating and takes advantage of everything. So the reason why he messes with Hibari is to earn brownie points with the fan girls. The more nosebleeds he causes (directly or indirectly) the more time he earns for his vacation leave.

**Dame-Tsuna, a Gryffindor? Ha, you make me laugh!**

I was going to place him in Hufflepuff, but Reborn would have killed me. A mafia boss to never shall be placed in Hufflepuff. Besides Tsuna can be brave when his family and friends are in danger.

**Hibari? Hogwarts? Why does he get no house?**

Hibari hates it when people try to tie him down, figuratively and literally. To be placed in a house would be exactly that and Hibari would probably not even follow the house rules. Also, it is easier for Hibari to be able to discipline all the students if he was in no house.

**You don't have all the scenes in the story!**

I don't like writing more than what there has to be. If people ask for what happened before the train ride, what Malfoy did to piss Hibari off, what happened with the other characters while all this was going on, what was the conversation between Harry and Snape, then I will include them in as flashbacks or omakes that appear in the beginning or ending of the story.

**Why is the HP crew all wussy in this story!? They are more awesome than that!**

I agree with you, if you want me to continue this story than I shall have a chapter that allows the HP crew to show off how awesome magic is.

The reason why they seem so wussy is because everone seems like a wuss when Hibari is around. Aslo, keep in mind that they have never been in a situation like what Hibari puts them in.

**Not enough screen time for the KHR characters!**

If you want me to continue this story then there shall be more screen time for other KHR characters.

**Will there be more?**

Ask and you shall receive.

**YOU S.O.B.! WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED YOUR OTHER STORIES?!**

Shizuo vs Vampires is complete

Crookshanks vs Hedwig is complete and I'm thinking about making a sequel

The batclan guidelines is in progress. I finished the next chapter and can't find where I placed the paper with all of my rules, so until I find that paper, nothing will be done.

So 2 out of three of my stories are complete. So there.

**No editing to this story? I can tell.**

I'm sorry, but I didn't even get a chance to spell check for any miss spelled words. Holiday seasons can get very hectic.

**I want to tell you something but I am afraid of what you may do to me!**

Don't worry, I'm very friendly and I love reviews. I love it when people tell me I'm doing a good job and that they want me to write more. Constructive criticism is also welcomed especially the ones that help with character development and their personalities. Flames, however, I don't like.


	2. Chapter 2

Main character: Hibari Kyouya

Rating: T with character violence

Warnings: Character violence, language, OOC, some Japanese

Summary: Hibari Kyouya had never met a more undisciplined school in his life, but don't worry, he'll discipline them all. HP x KHR crossover

Disclaimer: Hitman Reborn and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

"_Blah"_ Japanese

"Blah" English

/

Omake: Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest

Featuring: Ryohei Sasagawa

A white haired teen looked around.

"What an extreme place to live!" he yelled as the sound of wild animals erupted from the darkest corners of the forest.

The sound of hooves began to echo loudly in the clearing.

"Sounds like horses!" Ryohei exclaimed as he started to walk towards the noise.

As he got closer, the sounds of fighting were heard.

"They're fighting!" He shouted thinking of the different types of warriors he could fight, "I want to join in!"

Ryohei began to run at full strength, a wild grin on his face as he began to wonder what kind of skills he can learn from the upcoming fights.

A distant "TO THE EXTREME!" was called.

End of Omake

/

Dumbledore smiled at the Golden Trio.

"Lemon drop?" he asked as he nodded towards the candy that he had on his desk. "I admit-" he stroked his beard, "-that this particular flavor is staying on my mind"

"Headmaster" Hermione said solemnly, "One of the transfers has attacked-"

"No need to worry, Miss Granger" Dumbledore smiled. "I know all of what he has done" Dumbledore motioned towards the bowl full of candy.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, while Harry and Ron quickly shook their heads.

"So what will be his punishment?" Harry asked, slightly moving away from the candy.

"And do we get our perfects badges back?" Ron gestured between him and Hermione, ignoring the bowl of candy.

Dumbledore pulled the bowl back to himself.

"No to both" The Headmaster grinned as he popped a Lemon drop into his mouth.

"What do you mean?!" Hermione shrilled, "He attacked perfects and students, took away our badges, and undermined our authority!"

"Yeah!" Ron nodded in agreement, "How are we supposed to do our perfect duties without our badges?! We have no power without our badges!"

"You won't be in need of your badges" Dumbledore grinned at them, "I made a deal with Professor Reborn" His eyes started to twinkle as he looked at the golden trio. "The results were most interesting "

"Headmaster!" The trio shouted in unison, horror etched upon their faces.

Nobody noticed that the bowl full of candy started to rustle.

"If the Perfects were unable to protect themselves and the students from Hibari's onslaught; then I would become a Professor and teach defense" The trio jumped as a Baby in a ninja costume appeared out of the bowl full of Lemon Drops.

"And if they were able to protect themselves from Hibari then Professor Reborn would not be needed to teach defense" Dumbledore finished as he grinned at the Baby. "I was wondering why my Lemon Drops were disappearing so quickly"

"Baby?" The trio shouted. "Headmaster!" Hermione started, "How do you expect a baby to teach-" She was cut off by a green spatula suddenly hitting her face.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" Ron asked as angry red marks started to appear all over Hermione's face.

The trio's eyes widen as the spatula turned into a small green lizard.

"Ciaossu" The baby smirked, "I'm Professor Reborn and I will be your Defense against the dark arts teacher for the rest of the year" a gun appeared in his hands, "Got any problems with that?" Professor Reborn then turned to Dumbledore.

"Hibari has already gathered supporters and is setting up a patrol group as we speak. He will turn in his new rules by tomorrow morning" with that the baby disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Dumbledore's smile suddenly turned into a frown as he peered at the dissatisfied faces of the trio.

"Do not go up against any of the new rules" he spoke gravely, " You seem to have had a run in with Hibari already-" he gestured to their still mangled faces, "-Hibari is a great force to be reckoned with, and does not appreciates any who go against the rules."

Dumbledore frown turned into a smile "While magic may get the jump on Hibari. It will appear as if we are using 'illusions', and through a reliable source, Hibari does not act very well if one tries to use 'illusions' on him." He popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

Hermione made a disgusted face while Harry and Ron turned a little green.

"But Headmaster" Harry said as he looked at the bowl of lemon drops, "He took away Hermione's and Ron's perfect badges" the other two nodded their heads.

"They will not need it; Hibari is in charge of discipline now." Dumbledore leaned back into his chair. "If he feels the need for these two to become perfects again, then they will."

"And if he does not?" Hermione asked.

"Then you two should take in up with him." Dumbledore stood from his chair. "You three should be going now, it will not be fun if Hibari catches you when the curfew is in effect"

And with that, the Golden Trion left the Headmasters office to return to their dormitories.

/

-The next morning-

When Harry woke up and began to dress, he wasn't planning on getting assaulted by his two best friends. At first Harry had no idea of what they were going on about, until he walked into the great hall.

"Do you understand the importance of this situation?!" Hermione yelled over the uproar students of other houses where making at the same situation.

Harry nodded his head, still trying to grasp what was going on.

"And that's not even the beginning!" Hermione tossed her hands up into the air and began to pace. "He has taken all the former rules and replaced them; even our student's conduct handbooks are useless now!" Ron tossed him the new rulebook.

"Cute" was all Harry said, for on the cover of the book was a fluffy small yellow bird sleeping.

"Harry! Cute is not the term to use right now!" Hermione turned to him and glared, "We have a tyrant to deal with!" She motioned back to the banner that was on the wall. "He has taken the great hall and restyled it to his own liking!" She stopped pacing in front of Ron and Harry. "YEARS OF HISTORY GONE WITHIN A SINGLE NIGHT!" Harry swore he began to see fumes exit her ears.

"Is there a problem?"

All three of the heads whipped to the left.

"Headmaster!" Hermione began. "Do you see what that oppressor has done to the great hall?!"

"Why absolutely Miss Granger" Dumbledore stroked his beard and turned towards the banners placed up. "This is absolutely the cutest thing I have ever seen."

Ron and Harry suddenly started to make abort motions behind Hermione.

"I honestly can't wait to see other improvements he has made to the school." Dumbledore laughed loudly, not seeing the motions being made behind Miss Granger.

"Cutest?" The look on Hermione's couldn't get any darker "Improvements?" Harry and Ron wasted no time in backing away from Hermione.

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore turned towards the frizzy haired girl "It sounds like you have a problem with what Hibari is doing"

"A problem is a nice way of putting it" If looks could kill, Dumbledore would be dead.

"Well" Dumbledore started to walk into the great hall "You could always challenge Hibari to the right of being the school's perfect"

"Oh I will" Hermione said before storming over to Ron and Harry.

"We didn't do anything!" The two shouted as Hermione grabbed their arms and started to drag the two.

"I know" She smiled sweetly "But we are going to take back our school"

Harry and Ron sighed in terror while looking towards the banner that started this.

And honestly, they considered the banner to be too cute to stay mad at; who doesn't find a small fluffy yellow bird cute?

/

Harry and Ron got their answer when they arrived at Hagrid's house.

"Bad t'ste" Hagrid mumbled as he looked at the cover of the handbook.

"That's all you got to say?" The trio asked with an indignant look upon their face.

Only 2/3rds of the trio had the same reasons.

"It's horrible!" Hermione steamed as she took the book from Hagrid's hand. "You shouldn't be worried about the cover! Hibari has made up new rules involving the conduct of students! Not only that, he has taken over the school forcefully!" she announced as he slammed the book down onto the table.

This time, Harry and Ron's brains were working.

"With these new rules, whenever we get in trouble with Snape, Hibari will be responsible for our punishment!" Harry said as he took the book from Hermione's hand and opened it up.

"Snape is basically given a free I-can-give-detentions-without-any-reason-and-it-will-be-worse-than-anything card!" Hermione nodded as Harry went on. "Snape will send us to detentions just so that we will get beat up by Hibari!"

"-but Snape got beat up by Hibari too"

This comment stunned the trio into silence.

Ron's face flushed at the news, "Snape" he empathized "Professor Snape got beat up by Hibari?" the incredibleness was heard in his voice.

Hagrid simply nodded his head.

Ron busted out laughing. "Imagine his face, mate!" Harry joined in his laughter.

They both hushed each other when Hermione glared at them.

"This is the problem" Hermione went into explanation "Hibari-"

"Kyouya? What is it about Kyouya?" Dino walked into the hut holding a turtle "I think Enzo might be sick" he handed to turtle to Hagrid "Reborn told me to find you so that Enzo can get better"

Harry and Ron peered out of the window.

"Blimey, do you see all of those girls?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded "Never knew that many girls went to Hogwarts"

"Why would Professor Reborn send you to Hagrid for your pet turtle?" Hermione crossed her arms as she peered at the blonde. "You do know that turtles are not on the list of acceptable pets for Hogwarts"

"Reborn said it would be fine" Dino said as Hagrid pulled the shutters closed to block out the screaming "Besides, Enzo's not a normal turtle".

Hagrid simply smiled, "Profess'r Reb'rn t'ld me ab'ut the p'ts of yer fell'w transfers" Hagrid stood up motioning for the turtle.

It was at this moment that Dino tripped over his untied shoe laces.

The five watched –one in horror- as the turtle flew into the air and landed in Fang's water bowl.

Dino banged his head repeatedly onto the floor. "Reborn is going to kill me!" he sobbed.

"What's happening to your turtle?!" Ron yelled as he quickly got up from his seat.

"He's growing!" Harry and Hermione quickly joined Ron.

"I haven't read about a species of growing turtles!" Hermione studied the turtle.

Enzo had stopped growing.

"Oh, that is good" Dino laughed as he stood up, "Enzo only grew to be Hagrid's height, Reborn won't be that mad"

"He can grow taller than this?"

""'mazing!" Hagrid said in glee.

The turtle, named Enzo, was Hagrid's height and spewing out flames.

"It's breathing fire" Ron said deadpan "Normal turtles do not breathe out fire!"

"Enzo's special" Dino grinned "But don't worry, I'll protect you guys" Dino pulled out his whip.

"Not you too!" Hermione yelled "Does no one respect the schools policy on weapons!?" she glared at Dino.

"To be fair, Hibari remade the school's regulations" Harry said,

Hermione glared at the brunette.

"Hiya!" The group winced as Dino smacked himself in the eye with his whip.

"The fire breathing turtle is that way" Ron pointed at Enzo, who was in the middle of tearing down Hagrid's fire place.

Dino threw his whip at the raging turtle again.

"Ouch!" this time the whip hit Harry on the cheek.

"Seriously mate, the turtle-" The whip hit Ron in his mouth.

Dino gritted his teeth as Ron and Harry rolled on the floor in pain. "Enzo is very strong"

Hagrid drooled in delight as Enzo let out a mighty roar.

Hermione frowned as she got out her wand; a spell on her lips.

"What did you do to Enzo!?" Dino cried as his precious Enzo was turned into a Hi-bird replica.

Hermione hummed, "Didn't work out like it was supposed to" she tapped her wand to the side of her face, "Didn't mean to-"

Enzo turned Hi-bird blew out a puff of smoke into the air.

"-at least it stopped the fire breathing"

Hagrid and Dino shared an upset look.

"Did you switch the turtle for the yellow bird?" Harry asked as he got up, cupping his swelled cheek.

"No." Hermione looked puzzling at the bird as it flew around in a mad frenzy.

"You okay Ron?" Harry helped Ron up.

Ron shook his head as he held out a tooth.

"Yikes, that doesn't look good" The pair walked over to the others. "Ron and I need to go to-" Harry cut himself off as Enzo-turned-Hi-bird blew fire out onto the trees of the forbidden forest.

"He still breathes fire Hermione" Harry said as the bird circled around.

"I know, Harry" Hermione responded as they watched the flames spread.

Hagrid had a look of glee back onto his face.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this!" Dino exclaimed as he went forward.

"!" Ron stepped in front of the blonde, shaking his head madly.

It was too late, since Dino's whip was already in motion. However, this time the whip didn't hit only one person, it hit three.

"I'm sorry!" Dino cried as the golden trio was withering on the ground.

"Aww, 'e's comin' back ter play!" Hagrid exclaimed as Enzo-bird flew over to the five, a red glow emitting from its beak.

The golden trio began to stand up again, supporting one another in pain.

"Get down!" Dino yelled as he tackled Hagrid to the ground.

The golden trio was left standing.

The first lessoned learned that day was not in class but out of class.

Lesson number one: The spell might have turned the turtle into a Hi-bird, but it did nothing to stop the fire-breathing.

/

The trio groaned in pain as they awoke in Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Did you guys see what caused all of the damage to the outer trees of the forbidden forest?"

"Hagrid and Dino brought you in."

"You three had burn marks and bruises on your bodies"

"The Professors are still putting out the fire"

"Got us out of morning classes"

"Good thing too, professor Reborn is a demon"

"Some say it was the yellow bird"

"What yellow bird?"

"What did you guys do to Dino? He looks heartbroken"

"And Professor Reborn gave Dino detention"

"Dino's fan girls are ready to murder you three"

"Oh, you guys got detention from Professor Reborn too"

"Shut up" Harry grumbled as he slowly sat up looking at his fellow Gryffindor.

"Mate!" Ron called from the bed next to him, "My tooth is back!"

Madam Pomfrey rushed in all of a sudden.

"Out! All of you!" she corralled everyone but the golden trio up. "I want those three to rest but you lot are harassing them!"

Suddenly it got quite as a scared looking Malfoy walked in.

"Weasley, Granger, Potter" Malfoy shivered.

Everyone in the room was alarmed as Malfoy called the golden trio by their last name.

"Hibari's looking for you three"

The room went into a silent uproar as everyone looked to Malfoy.

"He wants to know about the yellow bird seen around the fire" Malfoy winced before he quickly exited the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey started praying for the golden trio.

/

The golden trio didn't actively search for Hibari as much as Hibari actively searched for them.

Also note that all of the transfers seemed to know what happened and that Hibari was looking for them.

/

The first transfer students that they ran across were in the Gryffindor house; and in the middle of detention with Professor Reborn.

"Are you guys alright!?" Harry asked as the trio walked into the Defense against dark art room.

"Of course they are not! Harry, look at them!" Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the two.

"No!" Dino cried "If you take us down now he'll-"

"Ciaossu"

"Professor Reborn!" the trio cried in shock as the Professor appeared through a hole in the ground.

"They are in the middle of detention" Reborn jumped out of his hole, wearing a safari suit.

"Nice clothes mate" Ron looked at the strange outfit.

Hermione elbowed him in the side.

"I don't think Professors can hang their students upside down" Harry commented as he looked at the two Gryffindors hanging by their ankles.

Professor Reborn hummed, "I think you're right" The two hanging started to whimper.

The Professor pulled out a remote and pressed a blue button.

Suddenly the two weren't tied and hanging upside down; they were holding onto a flimsy balance beam.

The trio gapped and Professor Reborn smiled as the floor began to open up.

"This pool is filled with crocodiles and Pythons, you two better hold on tight"

"Professor!"

Reborn started chuckling, "That's not all" he pressed a red button and the balance beam started to spark.

"You must learn to endure electricity"

Hermione started to protest.

"Remember" Reborn turned to the trio, "you three have detention with either me or Hibari" he gave them a dark look as his smirk widened. "It can start right now"

The trio gulped as they rushed out of the room; a faint scream of "Good luck with Kyouya!" and "No Tsuna!" were heard.

/

There was a blockade to the Charms room; a blockade made of yellow and black fabric.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked the nearest Hufflepuff.

Harry jumped back as Hannah Abbot turned around to face him.

"Oh, Hannah!" Hermione gasped, "What happened to your face?"

Hannah glared at them before flashing the trio a smile. "We're rebelling."

The trio gave her an uncertain look.

"It's best to ask Gokudera" she walked away.

"Oi!" a voice came from behind them. "Why are you guys here?" they were face to face with the silver haired transfer student. "Tch, no other house but Hufflepuffs allowed!" he motioned for two burly Hufflepuffs. "Get them out of here"

It wasn't until the trio were out into the hallway that they dared to speak.

"What" Hermione began, "was that?"

"Don't know" Ron mumbled.

"Let's agree that we never saw anything" Harry got up.

The two nodded before grabbing Harry's out stretched hand.

Gokudera popped his head out of the crowded classroom, "Tch." He glared at the trio, "That bastard is looking for you". He withdrew his head, the door slamming behind him.

The trio looked at each other before they began to walk away.

/

They ran across the next transfer student when they were on the Quidditch field.

"You can do it!"

"Go! Go!"

"Beat her!"

There was a crowd cheering from the bleachers.

Harry and Ron looked at each other confused, "There isn't a game on today," Harry said as he stared up at the sky looking for fliers. "There are no fliers either"

Hermione studied the crowd on the bleachers.

"Look, they're not looking up" she pointed at the crowd, "They are looking down."

"Why are they looking at the ground?" Ron tilted his head questioningly.

"Excellent question baby brother-"

"If you buy a ticket you'll see".

Hermione and Harry sighed as the Wealsey twins surrounded Ron.

"Can you just tell us what is going on?"

"I can tell you Harry" Ginny smiled as she took a folded paper out of her robe.

She handed the letter over to Hermione.

"What does it say?" Ron asked as he and Harry peered over Hermione's shoulder.

_Ladies (and some gentlemen),_

_We are hosting a Battle Royal. The winner gets a Weasley love potion along with the prize of a two-weekend date with Yamamoto. Participants have to be in second year or any year above, they also must pay a fee of 13 sickles. There is no gender limitation for entering the Battle Royal._

_Sincerely, the Weasley Twins_

_P.s. Don't want to participate, then come and place a bet!_

"How can you guys auction off a fellow classmate?!" Hermione asked glaring at the twins.

"He knows-"

"And he agreed to it-"

"Hi guys!" Yamamoto popped up out of nowhere.

"Don't show your face right now-"

"-Gotta keep the fan girls busy and wondering-"

The trio watched as the twins walked away with Yamamoto.

"Got to keep them out of trouble!" Ginny began to run her brothers and Yamamoto, "See you later Harry!"

"Hey!" They heard the faint yell of Yamamoto, "Hibari is looking for you three!"

The golden trio looked to each other before they began to walk away.

/

"Kufufufu" One of the transfers Slytherin walked up to the golden trio. "I heard the skylark was looking for you" a creepy smile was flashed at the trio. "Isn't that right Nagi?" he looked back towards a shy girl with an eye patch.

She nodded he head as she shuffled closer to the older teen.

"Um, Hi" Harry said as he couldn't get rid of the Goosebumps at the back of his neck. "My name is-"

"We already know your name" a 'kufufu' was followed by this comment. "We were just wondering if you guys will survive the meeting with Hibari" the 'kufufu's got longer this time. "My dear Nagi believes that you guys won't survive the meeting with Hibari; I believe the same" he leered at the group "We are simply at a disagreement on how long you guys will survive"

The trio looked angrily at the Slytherin.

"Listen here you slimly snake-"

A fluffy yellow bird flew down the hall singing.

"Ah, we must leave. It is not a good time to upset the skylark" The creepy transfer grinned at the trio before he and the girl disappeared in a haze of mist.

The trio blinked, wondering what type of magic that was.

"I'll bite you to death"

/

Omake: Somewhere deep in the forbidden forest next to Hogwarts.

Featuring: Sasagawa Ryohei, Aragog, Ronan, and Bane

It was a stare down to be remembered, as Centaurs gathered around.

"The human is going to lose" Ronan said as he stomped his hooves on the ground.

"That is correct, but I wonder, how did a human get so deep into the forbidden forest?" A centaur named Bane asked.

The spiders growled and the human roared.

"Does it truly matter?" Ronan said as he peered at the human, "His death is guaranteed with the spiders here now"

"You are just mad that the human knocked you out" Bane grinned, looking at his friend.

"Hhmp" Ronan rubbed the bottom of his chin "It was a lucky shot"

Bane Laughed, "Say what you want, but that swelling of your chin gives you away!"

Ronan scowled, but said nothing else. For a moment the clearing was entirely silent.

"To the extreme!" the human yelled, rushing straight towards Aragog.

"Go my sons and daughters!" The elder spider yelled, "Tonight we feast on human blood!"

The forest erupted with noise, and the spiders leapt into the air.

"MAXIMUM CANNON!" The first wave of spiders flew back.

Ryohei grinned, "Let us fight!" he pumped his fist into the air "TO THE EXTREME!"

Bane looked to Ronan then toward the human before he started to snicker.

Ronan ignored the snickering centaur and scowled as another wave of spiders was sent back.

End of Omake

/

A/N: Some of you may be wondering, and here are my answers:

**You forgot Ryohei**

Yes, I did. But I made up for that mistake by placing him in the Omakes.

**Who are Bane, Ronan, and Aragog? Are they OCs?**

No, they are not. They all come from the HP books.

**Are you going to add any OCs?**

Not really; the closest thing that I will get to any OCs is minion-1, minion-2, and so forth.

**Minion-1, minion-2?**

I don't feel like naming all of Hibari's subordinates

**You forget Ryohei?! I couldn't tell.**

Don't worry, I forgot all about him too. Honestly wouldn't have remembered him if it wasn't for a review.

**Is Ryohei going to be a Hogwarts student? What house is he going to be in?**

Yes, he is going to Hogwarts and his house is probably going to be Gryffindor or Hufflepuff if I feel like it.

**Ryohei as a Hufflepuff? I don't believe it!**

I would only do it to annoy Gokudera; also to add to the 'BAMF Hufflepuffs' factor.

**What year is it for the Hogwarts crew?**

It is taking place in 'Order of the Phoenix'. Instead of having Umbridge as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Reborn will be the Professor; Hibari (and his minions) will take place of the Inquisitorial Squad that Umbridge set up.

**Why in the 6th year?**

The sixth year still has the Weasley twins, plus Sirius is still alive.

**Do you plan to have members of The Order of the Phoenix show up?**

Maybe, I don't know yet.

**Pairings?**

There will be none

**Why no pairings?**

It's so much work to make people of a different fandom interact with each other. If I was to write romance on the side it would prolong the time period between my updates. However, I will make hints at pairings; like this person blushes at that person and such.

**Why does Hagrid think that Hi-bird isn't cute?**

Hagrid is a guy that thinks Dragons and three headed dogs are cute. Think of him as a 13 year old boy; whatever normal people (or teenage girls in general) think is cute, he doesn't. Hagrid perceives dangerous animals as cute; Hi-bird isn't very dangerous. The most dangerous thing about Hi-bird is that whenever you see it; Hibari is around. I think that Hagrid would like Hibari as a pet more than Hi-bird.

**Is there a point to this story?**

Yeah, it's Hibari trying to discipline Hogwarts and the whole process of change that the school will have to undergo.

**Hermione is the main one speaking through this chapter, why is that?**

Each chapter will have its own chapter in where they are the 'main one speaking'. This chapter was Hermione's.

**How many chapters do you plan to have?**

I have no clue, but I promise I won't abandon this story.

**Why is Dino surrounded by so many fan girls?**

Remember when Dino disguised himself as an English teacher at Tsuna's school? He had many fan girls in just one day, the same applies here.

**Why did Enzo grow so little?**

Enzo's growth is determined by how much water he adsorbs. This time he flew into Fang's water bowl. Fang is a big dog but he so he needs a lot of water, on the same side the bowl is not as big as a bathtub full of water or a lake so he won't grow that big.

**Why is Enzo spewing out fire?**

'cause I want him too and it adds to the story line.

**Are the box animals going to be at Hogwarts too?**

Yes and no. The box animals will be at Hogwarts with their perspective masters. However, they won't be seen that much since they will be off exploring by themselves. We'll probably hear about some trouble they caused for the HP and KHR crew. Also, they don't have their flames lit so they look semi-normal.

**Will there be sequels?**

Maybe, but only when I'm finished writing this.

**Any ideas of what the squeals will be?**

Does 'Disciplinary Leader of Hogwarts: The Cowardly Lion' and 'Disciplinary Leader of Hogwarts: Tales of the BAMF Hufflepuffs' sound like good titles?

**Why haven't you shown how awesome magic is yet?**

I'll probably do it next chapter since this chapter was dedicated to Enzo and the interaction of the golden trio and the transfers.

**Will Hermione join Hibari's discipline group?**

Not right now.

**Why not?**

Hermione doesn't like Hibari right now, mainly because he going about discipline in a violent way. Hermione was never for violence, and if add in the fact that he beat up the golden trio then she definitely doesn't like him right now. I might have her becoming one of his disciplines at the end of the story after he leaves, so that she can keep up the peace.

**Why is Dumbledore so accepting of the fact that the golden trio got beat up and all the perfects badges stole?**

Dumbledore and Reborn made a bet that revolved around whether or not Hibari could collect the all of the perfects badge by the end of the day. Hibari collected them all; so Reborn won the bet. However, a part of that bet is that if Hibari was able to collect the badges; Reborn would have to teach them defense since they couldn't defend themselves against Hibari. Dumbledore saw no problem with this bet for it was a win-win situation. If Dumbledore had won then it proves that his students are stronger than Hibari and don't need added defense lessons by Reborn; If the perfects lost than Dumbledore would be getting a strong defense teacher that doesn't work for the Lord Voldemort.

**No spelling check or grammar review? Again?**

Finals are a witch, plus my college classes started during the same week as them. I love snow days unless they are on the same days as finals are. Plus, I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could.

**Took you forever to update! Did you not have enough reviews?**

As long as one person tells me they like the story, than I will update. I'd rather write a story with only one person reviewing than to write a story that no one reviews. Honestly, I started writing this chapter as soon as I got one review; the reason why it took me so long to post this is because school got in the way. However, I update faster when I get more reviews and I tend to make the chapter longer depending on the amount of reviews. I have 3,794 words without including the Q&As.

**I'm afraid of what you might do to me if I were to review**

Honestly, I'm very nice with no temper. I'm only mean when flames are given. Besides, everyone who reviewed my last chapter is alive and unbitten.


	3. Chapter 3

Main character: Hibari Kyouya

Rating: T with character violence

Warnings: Character violence, language, OOC, some Japanese language, and an annoyed Hibari

Summary: Hibari Kyouya had never met a more undisciplined school in his life, but don't worry, he'll discipline them all. HP x KHR crossover

Disclaimer: Hitman Reborn and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

"_Blah"_ Japanese

"Blah" English

/

Omake: Outside Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

Featuring: Ryohei Sasagawa, Ronan, Bane, and the rest of the Centaur tribe

Bane snickered as the other centaurs nervously glance back between Ryohei and Hogwarts.

"This is the school" Bane smiled "Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry"

"Looks Extreme!" This comment caused the centaurs –minus Bane- to flinch.

Bane laughed, "That it is Hogwarts" he stomped his hooves in joy, "You will learn magic there"

The rest of the centaurs nodded as they took a slight step back.

Ryohei turned to look at the group, "I'll miss fighting you to the EXTREME!"

"I will miss seeing you fight the acromantulas" Bane had a look of glee on his face, "and seeing you fight the rest of my tribe" Said tribe rubbed their bruises, as they avoided looking at Ryohei.

"See you later!" Ryohei started running towards the enchanted castle, "TO THE EXTREME!"

Bane cackled as his tribe retreated with their tails between their legs.

End of omake

/

It was a life and death situation; a situation the trio was used to. However, what they weren't used to was being this scared of their demise.

"What did you do to Hi-bird?" Hibari had all of the trio's wands gathered at his feet, "Speak now" They were going to die.

The trio gulped and looked at each other and Tsuna walked out of a classroom nearby.

"D-Dino's pet t-t-turtle-" Ron hadn't a clue on why he was stuttering.

Luckily the trio wouldn't have to face the wrath of Hibari alone.

"HHHHIIIIIBBBBARRRIIIIIIIIIII !" A silver blur came running at the discipline leader.

"GGEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT OOOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT OOOOOFF TTTHHHEEEE WWWWAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" Hibari side stepped and the silver blur crashed into the wall.

The trio gapped at the whole in the wall.

"Is he okay?!" Harry asked as he edged closer to the wall.

"_Oni-san!_" Tsuna yelped as he ran to the stranger.

"That was-" a silver haired teen popped out of the wall and Hermione blushed before she quickly hid her eyes "EXTREME!" the silver haired teen yelled as he pumped his fist into the air.

"_ONI-SAN!_" Tsuna shrieked as he flapped his arms.

"My eyes!" Harry and Ron said as they too hid their eyes.

"Put some clothes on, mate!" Ron hissed, eyes still hidden behind his hands.

The silver haired teen looked down at this body. "I ran fast to the EXTREME!" he yelled, "my Clothes burnt off!"

Hibari just stood trembling in rage as he glared at the stranger.

Tsuna began crying for Hibari to spare 'oni-san'.

"For running through the halls naked and crowding in front of me" Hibari hissed and everyone –with the exception of Hibari and the silver hair teen- shivered at the tone, "I'll bite you to death" the golden trio –plus Tsuna- whimpered.

/

It was the trio's second time visiting the hospital wing that day.

"You three visit me more than anyone else in this school" Madam Pomfrey sighed as she performed her last spell. "You might as well start living here"

The golden trio winced at Madam Pomfrey's tone.

"Aren't you going to give us pain killers?" Ron asked as he rubbed his shoulder while Madame Pomfrey totted back to her office.

Madam Pomfrey didn't even bother to turn around to answer.

"Honestly Ronald" Hermione sighed, "She already gave us as much painkillers we could handle".

Ron gave her a funny look as he got up from his cot, "Then why do I still feel like shit?"

"BECAUSE HIBARI HITS TO THE EXTREME!" their heads whipped over to where the silver haired stranger was.

And there the stranger was; in a full body cast with his legs strung up. Fortunately he had clothes on this time.

"Why aren't you healed?" Harry asked as he and Hermione got up from their cots.

"MY WOUNDS ARE MY OWN!" the stranger shouted "I BARE THEM PROUDLY!" the trio winced at the stranger's volume.

"Your pretty loud mate" Ron rubbed his ears in pain.

Suddenly Professor Reborn popped out of the stranger's left leg cast. "Why aren't you three in class?" The trio couldn't take their eyes away from the Professor's hat.

"Master Pao-Pao!" the stranger cried, "I fought Hibari to the EXTREME!"

"Ciaossu Ryohei" Reborn said as he peered at the teen. "You fought very well; I believe that Hibari has a bruised rib from you throwing him into the wall"

The golden trio flinched as they remembered what Hibari did in retaliation to the stranger for that throw.

Professor Reborn turned back to the trio, "You have class with me in four minutes-" a sadistic grin appeared on his face, "-if you are not in my classroom by then, than you three will get detention-" his grin got wider and his elephant hat shaded his eyes, "-with me"

The Golden trio never ran that fast in their entire life.

/

When the Golden trio arrived to class, the transfer students were doing stretches.

"How are you not in the hospital wing?" Harry blurted as they saw the black eye on Tsuna.

"Oh!" Tsuna jumped as the golden trio gathered around him, "-This?" he pointed to his black eye, "I got this from tripping into one of the statues in the hall-" His smile looked strained, "I would be in the hospital wing if it wasn't for Malfoy getting in the way"

"Malfoy?" Harry's voice could have killed kittens, "He saved you?" the look on his face could have killed kittens too.

Tsuna's laugh was filled with an unknown edge, "he was pushed"

The Golden trio's eyebrow's raised.

"Who pushed him?" Hermione asked.

"Doesn't matter" Ron interrupted, "He deserved it"

"You guys look like you didn't even get a scratch from Kyouya!" Dino strolled up and was immediately meet with a set of three glares. "Huh? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"He came after us because of your turtle looked like his pet bird when it set the forest on fire" Hermione deadpanned.

Dino pouted, "Perhaps if you never turned Enzo into a Hi-bird" He patted a pocket in his chest, "Kyouya would never have come after you three".

It was a moment of awkward silence.

"Why do you call Hibari, Kyouya?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Dino.

Dino smiled at him, "Kyouya is Hibari's first name!"

Hermione and Ron sat beside Harry.

"Yeah but everyone calls him Hibari" Hermione tilted her head, "We have been calling him by his last name the entire time"

"You should still call him Hibari!" Yamamoto laughed as he sat to the other side of Tsuna, "He would kill you if you were to call him Kyouya" he said cheerily.

"In our culture it is considered rude to call someone by their first name if you do not know them well" Tsuna added, "especially when you don't use any suffixes."

"Then why does Dino call him by his first name?" Ron motioned to Dino, "He says it to his face and doesn't get the snot beat out of him!"

"I used to be Hibari's tutor" Dino's smile seemed to glow and fan girls started to squeal in the back ground, "I'm also older than him, so that works in my favor too"

The Golden trio nodded, as they pondered on this.

"Can we call you three by your first names?" Hermione asked

The other trio nodded and silence between the groups grew.

Harry frowned as he thought back between the battle of Hibari and the stranger.

"Tsuna" Harry began, "how did you escape from Hibari with no wounds?"

Tsuna's smile began to twitch.

"We blacked out after Hibari attacked us and you were still there when we blacked out" Harry further rushed, "so how did you get away from Hibari with no scratch?"

"i-um-" Tsuna's head was suddenly slammed into the desk by a green frying pan.

"No talking when class has started" Professor Reborn appeared on top of Yamamoto's shoulder, "Got that Dame-Tsuna?" the green frying pan shifted back into a lizard.

Professor Reborn then did a back flip before landing on to his desk.

"Ciaossu" he smirked, "I'm Professor Reborn, and I will be your Defense against the Darks teacher"

Immediately there were whispers about, the loudest coming from Seamus.

"How can a baby teach?!" his body went 'Dud' as he collapsed against the desk, a dart could be seen from his shoulders.

"You shot him!" Hermione cried as the dart was taken out of Seamus' shoulder.

The whispers turned into shouting.

"Quiet" Professor Reborn commanded, "Or you will have detention with me and Hibari" Reborn pulled out a familiar remote.

The class quickly quieted.

"You have 3 minutes to complete this obstacle course" he pressed a yellow button, and the back of the room suddenly transformed, "Everyone to the starting line" immediately the students fled to the white line. "If you do not complete this course in 3 minutes you will have extra lessons with me and will do this course every day until you can get do it under 3 minutes" the green lizard transformed into a gun, "no wands or magic is permitted to be used when doing this course" he held the gun to the sky, his grin barbarous, "Begin" and he shot the gun off into the air.

/

The second lesson learnt that day was from the Defense against the Dark Arts class: Professor Reborn is the devil himself, and Yamamoto is the only person to be excused from the extra lessons.

Note: None of the Hogwarts student knew who was worse; Hibari or Reborn.

/

"Wow you guys look like shit" Lee Jordan, a seventh year Gryffindor, said.

The collective 5th year Gryffindor students sighed as they carefully sat down.

"Reborn is a demon" Ron complained nursing a black eye, "and he won't allow us to get healed by Madame Pomfrey" he hissed.

Harry nodded his head, setting his crutches beside his seat, "For the sake of our bodies learning the natural instincts to dodge an attack by enemies"

"Why is he even a teacher?" Hermione hissed as she rearranged her arm cast, "This is abuse at the highest form!" she titled her head towards Dino and Tsuna, "Just look at those two, they have the worst wounds! It looked like Professor Reborn was targeting them specifically during the entire obstacle course!" she settled into her seat with a frown.

The twins sighed in relief while Lee grinned, "We didn't get to do the obstacle course because of the disruption the forest fire caused"

Hermione glared and Ron fumed.

"This is no laughing matter!" Ron yelled, "You guys are going to have to participate in the Obstacle course!" Ron glared at the twins who were stifling a laugh.

Harry smirked, gently cradling an ice pack to his chin "Besides, since you guys are older you guys get an even harder obstacle course to complete" Lee shuddered as the twins tried to stifle their laughs.

"Sorry but-" Fred broke out into hysterics.

"-we can't take you seriously when your checks are swollen like chipmunks!" The twins hanged onto their chairs for support as they were consumed with laughter.

The trio glared and pouted but said nothing else as they began to carefully chew at their lunch.

/

Snape's potion class didn't seem that bad after their lesson with Professor Reborn; except for the fact that the transfers seem to be gifted with the ability to make the cauldrons blow up by just breathing on them.

"No" Hermione said again as she took the spoon from Tsuna, "You stir it clockwise, remember"

The potion blew up in her face.

"I-I-I am so sorry!" Tsuna began to gather random ingredients from around him, "I-I'll fix it-"

"Hah." Professor Snape walked over to the two, "Seems like the ever so perfect Granger is not so perfect after all" he sneered at the mess in the cauldron. "What on earth is this mess?" he turned to Tsuna who had ingredients in his arms.

"P-p-pr-" Tsuna started to stutter and nervously shuffle his feet, "I-I'll fix it!"

Professor Snape looked down at the quivering Gryffindor, "No you won't; you and Granger can start off fresh in detention with me"

Tsuna looked terrified at that and Snape has to suppress a grin.

"HEY HERMIONE!" Yamamoto yelled from across the room and his partner Neville shuffled his feet, "WHAT DO WE DO IF OUR POTOIN IS BLACK AND MAKING WHITE SMOKE?!"

Professor Snape and Hermione gained a look of horror.

"MEOW MEOW MEO!" Hermione said as she made abandoning motions.

"Hermione!" Ron had a look of disbelief on his face, "Your voice!" Ron started to snicker remembering back to their second year.

Hermione shot Ron an annoyed look as Snape ran over to Neville's and Yamamoto's cauldron.

"You imbeciles!" the professor roared, "step away from the cauldron now!" Snape commanded.

Yamamoto and Neville backed away with sheepish looks.

Professor Snape waved his wand and the hazardous cauldron vanished from sight.

"You nitwits!" Snape roared as he turned around to Neville and Yamamoto, "Do you have any idea of what you two could have caused?!" Snape's face started to turn red.

Yamamoto's smile never wavered while he was being yelled at, "Haha" Snape bristled at Yamamoto's laugh, "Luckily you were here!" Professor Snape snapped.

"YOU!" Professor Snape started to shake as he failed to withhold his anger, "Everyone OUT! Yamamoto, Longbottom; you two are staying behind!" Everyone fled the classroom never seeing Snape as angry he was now.

The last thing that Harry saw as he left the room was Snape yelling, Yamamoto laughing, and Neville crying; poor Neville.

/

The Golden trio ended up in the hospital wing –again- to get Hermione treated; this time Tsuna was with them.

"My word!" Madame Pomfrey cried as she circled Hermione with her wand glowing, "This is a nasty little thing" Pomfrey's wand stopped glowing "I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to fix this" She placed her wand back into her sleeve and peered at the trio, "you're just going to have to wait for this to run its course."

Hermione looked heart broken and Tsuna looked guilty.

"Can't you do anything?" Harry asked, having to taken his eye off of the said looking duo, "there has got to be something you can do."

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "there is nothing to do besides wait it out; on the bright side this side effect should only last for the rest of the day, by tomorrow she will be speaking how she normally does." Pomfrey narrowed her eyes as she looked at the white screen separating half of the hospital wing.

"What's going on over there?" Ron asked as groaning could be heard.

"Some Slytherins thought it would be a good idea to bully some Hufflepuffs" she shook her head, "The poor dears were in the wrong place at the wrong time" Madame Pomfrey began to collect some bandages from a nearby closet, "the entire house of Hufflepuffs was holding a meeting and they don't take kindly to having their meetings interrupted" She began to walk towards the curtain, "You four can head back to class now" Madame Pomfrey disappeared behind the curtain of white.

The trio –plus Tsuna- were quiet.

"Do you think-?" Harry started slowly trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"That could have been us? Not likely mate, I mean they're just Hufflepuffs" Ron finished.

Tsuna looked between the two confusedly.

Hermione shook her head before placing a hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Meow Meo" she then started to steer him towards the door.

"What for us Hermione!" Harry said as he and Ron immediately began to walk behind Hermione.

"We don't have to be on time for Transfiguration! It's just McGonagall!"

/

Unfortunately, it wasn't McGonagall teaching Transfiguration today; it was Hibari. Or more as McGonagall acting as Headmistress -since Dumbledore went on a fishing trip in the Dead Sea- and Hibari subbing for McGonagall since he had no class.

"Herbivores"' He stated coldly as he peered at the group that just came in, "You're late."

Ron and Harry cursed silently as the slowly backed away from Hibari.

Hermione started to make hand motions as she too backed away from Hibari.

"Hibari-san" Tsuna said and the golden trio gaped at him, "You should forgive us for being tardy to class" Tsuna flashed a cool smile, "We were in the Hospital wing getting checked out"

Hibari looked at Tsuna before an evil gleam appeared in his eye, "Hmm, we never finished our fight"

Tsuna sighed as he stared back at Hibari, "You can ask Madame Pomfrey for the time frame that we were visiting her" Tsuna didn't see a black figure moving slowly behind him.

Hibari gained a dark look as he whipped out his tonfas. "You get back to class" he hissed.

The figure stepped out of the darkness and let out a creepy 'kufufufufu'.

"Oya, is the little bird getting ruffled at my mere presence?" The transfer slytherin smirked as the swung his trident around, "Perhaps the little bird is tired and needs a nap".

Tsuna quickly backed up against the wall, eyes wide with fear as he watched Hibari attack Mukuro.

"They are going to get me in detention with Reborn again!" he wailed as a sharp clang resounded into the room.

The golden trio quickly ducked under a nearby row of chairs.

"I'll bite you to death"

"Kufufufufu"

The transfiguration room will never be the same again.

/

A/N: Some of you may be wondering, and here are my answers:

**What timeframe is the KHR crew from?**

It takes place after the Shimon arc but before the inheritance arc.

**Is the KHR crew going to learn magic? Is the HP going to learn how to use Dying Will flames?**

No. When the KHR crew is simply using mist flame illusions to make it seem that they are using magic. So, if the KHR crew never uses their flames in front of the HP crew than the HP crew would never know about DW flames.

**If the KHR crew is performing by using mist flames, then wouldn't those that can't use multiple flames have trouble? Also, wouldn't Hibari protest at using mist flames?**

For those who can't use multiple flames are going to be 'bad at magic' or 'kind-of squibs'. Hibari skips all of his classes so he never has to use the mist flames.

**What kind of pairings are you going to hint at?**

All kind, except of Crossover pairings; those are difficult to write. Can you tell what pairings I have already hinted at?

**Since Umbridge isn't at Hogwarts, where is she?**

She is at the ministry.

**Why didn't the ministry try to have her teach at Hogwarts?**

England's Ministry of magic vs. Reborn; who do you think won? Reborn is manipulative and his disguises seem to fool everyone but a select few; the ministry of magic has nothing on Reborn while Reborn probably has a ton of black mail on them.

**Who pushed Malfoy?**

A Hufflepuff had pushed Malfoy, which Hufflepuff? I will not say for it will give away to what Gokudera is planning.

**Why is Tsuna stuttering so much?**

Reborn threatened Tsuna that if he was to get in trouble with any Professors then he would have detentions with Reborn. He already has to train with Reborn so he doesn't want to have any detentions with Reborn.

**How did Tsuna get away from Hibari?**

Dying Will flames and being a total boss.

**Is Sirius coming to Hogwarts?**

I don't have him coming to Hogwarts, but I might have him in an omake.

**There is only one omake for this chapter! Why isn't there two omakes?**

I didn't feel like writing another omake on.

**How is Dino a Hogwarts student? He's like 20!**

No one in Hogwarts, besides the KHR crew and Dumbledore, know of Dino's real age. As long as he acts like a 17 year old then no one will start to question his age. There is not a big appearance difference between a 20-year old and a 17 year old.

**Okay I get why Dino is going to Hogwarts as a student, but why is he in the same class as Tsuna?**

Defense against the dark arts is the only class he has with Tsuna; you could say that Dino was held back.

**Aren't all Centaurs unfriendly towards humans?**

Yes, in the HP world they are.

**Then why is Bane so nice to Ryohei?**

He is not really nice as per say he is encouraging Ryohei to beat the snot out of everyone but Bane himself in the forbidden forest.

**How did Tsuna get detention with Dino?**

Tsuna get detention whenever one of his "subordinates" acts up and causes mass destruction. His subordinates include all the KHR characters that have transferred over to Hogwarts; even Dino. So when Dino got detention with Reborn, so did Tsuna; this is like an incentive for Tsuna to act more like a boss with his subordinates.

**Why is Ryohei wearing no clothes?**

His clothes got ripped apart during his battle royal with the Centaurs and spiders; what was left his clothes got burnt off by him running so fast.

**When you say no clothes, do you mean he is naked, as in naked naked?**

As the day he was brought into the world.

**And he somehow thought running in the halls naked would be a good idea?**

Ryohei is not known for being a smart cookie.

**You keep referring to Ryohei as stranger even after Reborn has mentioned his name, why is that?**

The golden trio isn't paying close attention to Reborn saying Ryohei's name since Rebron just popped out of Ryohei's cast.

**Why is the Golden trio afraid of Reborn?**

Who in their right mind wouldn't be afraid of Reborn? Anyways, the Golden trio walked in on Reborn giving detention to Dino and Tsuna, that could have been the golden trio hanging up there and Dumbledore wouldn't have cared a single bit because he lost a bet with Reborn. Plus they have had a class with Reborn already; they now know how hellish Reborn can be.

**What did Hibari's rule book say?**

I'm working on it, you'll probably find out what it said in a few chapters.

**Are there going to be other characters coming over from the KHR world?**

Not as of right now.

**The HP crew is still looking wimpy.**

I know but I'm working on that.

**Did Enzo ever get turned back into a turtle?**

Yes he did. I hinted at that during this chapter when Dino patted his chest.

**What was the meeting of the Hufflepuffs about?**

I can't say right now, but you will find out in the chapters to come.

**You suddenly have a picture of Hi-bird as the image for the story. Why is that?**

The picture that is of Hi-bird is how the banner looks like. I have this picture as me wall paper for my cell phone.

**No spelling check or grammar review? Again?**

I wanted to post this up as soon as I could since you guys are amazing.

**When are you going to post up the next chapter?**

No clue; I honestly didn't like this chapter since I loved Chapter 2 so much, but I also don't like chapter 1 either. Maybe it's a pattern for me; love every even numbered chapter but hate every odd numbered chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter quick but college and high school is really catching up to me. However if you ask me questions then I will update faster!

**I'm afraid of what you might do to me if I were to review**

Seriously, review because I love reviews! Don't understand something in the chapter? Ask me about it, I love questions. Questions make me think of the long term situation and how I can tie in random stuff. Also, they are good reminders if I forgot a character (like Ryohei) on accident, plus it encourages me to write if I know that readers are thinking about the story. As long as it is not flames, you have nothing to worry about.


End file.
